The Darkest Powers My Version
by Dauntlesskitty
Summary: My version of Kelley Armstrong's book trilogy. A whole new Chloe, The same old Derek. Just have to read to find out. Sucky description I know, Im sorry. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Darkest Powers Characters or Books, though It would be really awesome if I did. I do however own a stuffed duck named Foofoo!

My name is Chloe Adele Saunders. Im eighteen years old and on the run from a group of scientists that altered my genes and now want to kill me. I am a supernatural being. A hybrid between a necromancer and a werewolf, a rare combination. When I was fourteen, my mother was killed in a hit and run accident where the other driver was never found. I was thrown into a place called Lyle House. On the outside Lyle House would look like a group home for troubled teens, but it was actually a "controlled" environment for their batch of expierments called Genesis Two. I lived with two nurses and two other kids for about two years. Elizabeth Delaney and Rae Enright. Liz was the only one I talked to in the beginning. Rae, on the other hand, was a whole other story. Rae had been adopted by one of the leaders of the Edison Group, the people who claimed us as their expierments. Diane Enright had adopted Rae because her own daughter disowned her. Diane wanted someone who was ruthless and cruel and with Rae, that's exactly what she got. Rae and I were like oil and water. We absolutely hated eachother and soon, the nurses realized that we had to be kept apart. Me being half werewolf and Rae being a fire half demon, we could both do some major damage. The year I turned seventeen, three new kids were put into Lyle House with us. Tori Bae, Simon Bae, and Derek Souza. Tori was Diane's biological daughter, but cut off all ties with her when her and Simon's dad won custody. Derek was adopted from the labs where he grew up by Kit Bae. Tori was a witch and Simon was a sorcerer. Derek was a werewolf, which made us closer than any of the others in Lyle House. We stuck to ourselves because we both knew what was at stake if something were to go wrong. Nothing did go wrong until a couple days ago.

My mother had told me when I was younger, doctors had done something so I would never have to go through my Changes, so I would never have to worry about them. She always told me to be aware of my wolf side though, to never let it get out of control. So I exercised, took MMA fighting lessons, trained with weapons (mom always wanted me to be able to defend myself), anything that I could do to keep my wolf from coming out. But after Mom died, I stopped everything. When they put me into Lyle House, I only had limited time outside and no way to get to a gym or training center. At first it was fine, but then I could feel it, the wolf stirring. I ignored it at first, pushing it down, but it became harder when Derek came to Lyle. It must have been instinct, but whatever it was, it woke it up big time. My arguments with Rae were starting to get heated and close to violent. I had to be locked in my room so I would calm down. I stayed away from everyone as much as I could, I was so afraid that I would hurt someone. It was the day after my eighteenth birthday that my Changes started. Derek had found me only half conscious in the back yard in the middle of the night covered in sweat and shaking so badly I couldn't even stand. He stayed with me as my bones tried to make themselves into something less human. He had told me that I was going through my first partial Change and I had argued with him that I couldn't ever go through any type of Change. Problem was that I was going through them and they could very well kill me. The day after that I had gotten into a fight with Rae which ended in me breaking her nose and me on complete lockdown. Derek had overheard Diane and another leader of the Edison Group, Dr. Davidoff, talking about transferring me. We all knew what that meant. When someone was transferred, they were never heard from again. So that night, Derek and I escaped from Lyle House, while Simon stayed with Tori and Liz, so we could find Kit and get us all out of this mess and ultimately take down the Edison group.

_Sorry Guys. My first Fanfic. Its not great but I hope you like it. Just so you know, this is a completely different Chloe. She isnt the scared, pale, small girl in the books. She is tall, but not taller than Derek. She is tanned and had waistlength black hair she usually has in a braid. She is going to be a whole lot braver this time around. So once again I hope you like it! Rate and Review Please!_


End file.
